swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 19.10
Highlights *We've added additional ways for guilds to PvP (both inter-guild and intra-guild). Ewok Festival of Love *The Ewok Festival of Love has come to an end. *The Storyteller Vendor has returned to its human appearance. Guild *Any guild member can now remove herself from any rank she is currently in by selecting herself from the Rank List window. *A 'Add/Remove Members' button has been added to the Rank Summary window for guild members with the Set Rank guild permission. This provides a possibly quicker and more efficient alternative to adding/removing guild members to/from a guild rank. Guild: Intra-Guild Squad PvP *Guild members belonging to any of the 4 squad guild ranks (Guild Squad A, Guild Squad B, Guild Squad C, and Guild Squad D) can now PvP other guild members belonging to another squad. This can be useful for practicing group PvP tactics, settling/creating intra-guild drama/disputes, guild RP/events/tournaments, etc. *Access the Intra-Guild Squad PvP UI from the Remote Player Association Access Device in the Datapad, or by /guildSquadPvp. *From the Intra-Guild Squad PvP UI, guild members with the Set Rank guild permission can toggle the PvP status of the 6 possible guild squad PvP types (A vs B, A vs C, A vs D, B vs C, B vs D, and C vs D), specify whether to track score/kill counts for each squad PvP type, and reset the score/kill counts for each squad PvP type. *A guild member can be in multiple squads, and multiple guild squad PvP types can be enabled simultaneously, creating "interesting" alliances/scenarios. *If you are on a squad that is part of an enabled squad PvP type, after you clone, you will incur a 1 minute guild squad PvP "cool down" period during which you cannot engage in guild squad PvP combat (attack or be attacked). This rule affects guild squad PvP only. All other PvP rules are still in effect. Guild / Pilots *Guild war PvP between ships has been added, including the guild war excluded and guild war exclusive rules, the 1 minute guild war cooldown after cloning or ejecting, and the guild war kill count tracking. *Intra-guild squad PvP between ships has been added, including the 1 minute guild squad PvP cooldown after cloning or ejecting, and the guild squad PvP kill count tracking. *For POB ships, the guild war and guild squad PvP rules will apply regardless of who is actually in the pilot chair, even if the pilot chair is empty or someone else (besides the guild war/guild squad PvP guild member who owns the ship) is in the pilot chair. It is the ship's owner, and ONLY the ship's owner, regardless of where on the ship the ship's owner happens to be, that will affect how the ship will be involved under the guild war and guild squad PvP rules. GCW *1 travel point will be given to the 6th - 10th place GCW leaderboard guilds and cities if that faction is winning the galaxy (galaxy GCW score for that faction is >= 51%). *1 additional travel point will given to the 1st - 5th place GCW leaderboard guilds and cities if that faction is winning the galaxy by at least 70% (galaxy GCW score for that faction is >= 70%). So 3 total for 1st and 2nd, and 2 total for 3rd - 5th if that faction is winning the galaxy by at least 70%. *The GCW leaderboard windows for Previous Week and 2 Weeks Ago will now display the 6th - 10th place guilds and cities. *The 6th - 10th place perk and display is not retroactive. It will first start occurring at the first end of the leaderboard period (the first Thursday at 19:00:00 GMT / 11:00:00 PST / 12:00:00 PDT) after the update. *Remember, guild/city travel point update occurs at galaxy restart and at the end of the leaderboard period every Thursday at 19:00:00 GMT / 11:00:00 PST / 12:00:00 PDT, so when the galaxy GCW score reaches (or falls below) the threshold for the perk, the perk will get applied (or removed) at the next guild/city travel point update. Beast Master *Circus Horrificus Auto Beast Feeder returned to working condition. Miscellaneous *Fixed a few code strings on the bazaar. Category:Updates